Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the first chapter of the thirty-fifth episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 5: Future Takeover". Plot (At the Internet World in the lair, Josesito throw the Universal Spirit Bomb at Vibuu as the penguins get teleported back and the bomb destroyed the lair, including Vibuu. One wing piece of Vibuu fly over space, hitting glass of the Internet World and landed into another lair, down far from the surface where a evil robotic computer creture appears) *???: Well, well, well. *hold the piece* What is this? It must be one of the dumb Internet World Heroes fools. I am Captain Compudata and i will make my own shard creatures! (Captain Compudata throw the broken wing piece to the ground and break to create over four shard creatures) *Compudata: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! There is a adelie penguin with glasses that came from Antarctica. You shards must go to Antarctica to stop that adelie penguin with glasses. *Shard Monster #1: Yes sir Captain Compudata. *Compudata: Wait a minute. They're having a celebration?! (Everyone cheered in the Internet World City for a new president) *Compudata: PRESIDENT BLACK!!! (The screen zooms back to the title of the episode) ESEQUIEL, MONTAY, SHIPPO & JOSESITO 5 FUTURE TAKEOVER (One day later at Snow Hill Island, emperor penguins are catching food for the chicks as Shippo trained Phoenix to fight) *Phoenix: Come on son, if you want to defeat the skuas. We must be strong. *Shippo: I am trying. I'm doing my best. *Phoenix: Good, your uncle did the same thing to the leopard seals. (Shippo jumped and fight againist his father) *Catherine: Oh boys, i am very proud of you. (Shippo and Phoenix continue to fight and at Paulet Island) *Josesito: Welcome to another glorious day! *Elder 1: Josesito, that a bunch a work you got there. *Elder 2: I'm glad that you defeated the evil virus of the internet. *Josesito: That was yesterday. We got power back and everyone is happy about it. *Esequiel: So Josesito, you can visit my lab anytime since i got my own raddar. *Josesito: Sure thing Esequiel. *Esequiel: Any you wish. (At Cape Adare in Montay's home) *Montay: Man, i want to check what's in my room? (In Montay's room) *Montay: Elementary school is over. Middle school is next. *Fastino: Hey Montay, nice to be seeing you. *Montay: Hey dad. *Fastino: Montay, look at the trophy you got. *Hersila: You also got your diploma. *Montay: Yes, i gotta work hard and think what is on the universe. *Fastino: Oh Montay, you made me very proud. *Montay: Yes. They are not bland. They are real awards and i got those. *Hersila: Okay son, you can play anytime you want. (Back at Snow Hill Island, Shippo was training with Phoenix) *Phoenix: Here's this! *use ice stomp on Shippo* *Shippo: Woah and that's a blast. *Phoenix: You sure getting to this son. *Shippo: Yeah, i will be a better figther someday or maybe more years or so. *Phoenix: You can also fight the leopard seals and killer whales. *Shippo: I will try dad. (Shippo and Phoenix continue to fight and meanwhile at the Internet World in Captain Compudata's lair) *Compudata: My shard people, we have a plan. I found out that this adelie penguin name is Esequiel. We must stop Esequiel and his crazyness tickle tortures. *Shard Monster #1: But Captain, what are we gonna do? *Compudata: I will go to Paulet Island and stop Esequiel for sure. And Antarctica will be ours. *Shard Monster #2: Oh great. That's would be a better one. *Shard Monster #3: Where are we going to move our lair? *Compudata: Somewhere, my new plan will work. (Captain Compudata open the portal to Antarctica) *Compudata: Esequiel, you will die. (Compudata enters the portal to Antarctica. Back at Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Hey guys, i heard that a basketball court is finally created. *Josesito: We have to invite Shippo and Montay to come over. *Esequiel: Good deal. *Josesito: I heard people playing in the court. We have to go there. *Esequiel: Yes. This sound like fun. (Back at Cape Adare) *Montay: Arbert, take good care of my parents. *Arbert: Yes Montay. We will be taking good care. *Cho Cho: Don't forget that you're going to Paulet Island. *Roy: Alright Montay, are you ready? *Montay: Yes. I am. *Xever: See you later when you come back. (Montay fly over to Paulet Island. Back with Shippo) *Shippo: Hey dad, i feel something strange. I better check out something cool on Paulet Island. *Phoenix: You bet can son. Go ahead. *Shippo: Thanks. (Shippo fly over to Paulet Island. At the island) *Elder 1: Come on people, get moving. *Josesito: What is happening to my island? *Elder 2: Nothing, we are just cleaning out. *Josesito: Sure thing. *Elder 3: Excellent. *Elder 4: This is very sweet. (At the ocean, Montay was flying to Paulet Island) *Montay: Don't worry Esequiel, i'll be there. (Shippo joins in) *Shippo: Hey Montay. *Montay: Oh, hi Shippo. *Shippo: Where are you going? *Montay: I'm going to Paulet Island. *Shippo: I'm going to Paulet Island too. *Montay: Yes. We should go together. *Shippo: Alright, let's do it. (Montay and Shippo fly over to the island. Back at Paulet Island.) *Esequiel: Hey Josesito, are you going to get Montay? *Josesito: I don't. I can't swim all the way to get to the island. *Esequiel: My rocket ship can since it goes faster. *Josesito: I wish my rock stick was magic so it can travel places around the world. *Esequiel: It won't even get better. (Montay and Shippo arrive at Paulet Island) *Montay: Hey Esequiel. *Esequiel: Montay, nice to meet you. *Shippo: What brings you here? *Josesito: Follow me. I found something surprising. *Esequiel: But we just met them. *Josesito: We're going to the basketball court. It's new and finally created for us. *Montay: You guys play basketball? *Josesito: We never played basketball once, but Shad the Player played basketball as a kid. *Montay: Cool, we can try it out. *Esequiel: But we need a basketball. *Josesito: I see people playing already and maybe we can get a turn. *Shippo: Yeah. A turn is also a part of sharing. *Josesito: This is going to be more fun than i thought than having to take care of a baby penguin. *Esequiel: Let's go over to the court. (At the basketball court, adelie penguins are playing basketball) *Esequiel: Hey, this is one lucky shot for us. *Montay: It's cool. *Esequiel: Hey guys? Can we play now? *Basketball Player #1: Sure. *throw the ball to Esequiel* *Esequiel: Thanks. *Basketball Player #2: Come on guys, let's play somewhere else. (The basketball players begin to leave to play somewhere else) *Esequiel: Alright! This place is ours. *Montay: I can't wait to have the fun there. *Shippo: We are getting lucky to that. *Montay: We know. We have the hoops and the goals. *Esequiel: This is a beautiful court we got. *Montay: Yeah, and it's shiny. *Shippo: But the baskets out there is thin. *Josesito: This is looking good than i know. *Esequiel: Alright, it's time to play. (Esequiel play with the basketball and score a hoop) *Esequiel: Yes! (A lighting hit the rock to make a score with Esequiel and Montay's score of 1 and Shippo and Josesito's score of 0) *Montay: Hey, where did it came from? *Esequiel: Hey look. This rock gave us the scores! *Josesito: I'm on 0? *Shippo: It's a team. *Esequiel: Alright, it's time to play. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito started to play basketball together, they teamed and score together on a group) *Esequiel: Yeah! *Montay: Score on one! (Montay scored a hoop) *Shippo: Yes. *Josesito: That's my boy. *Shippo: I wonder what my daddy would think about the fun were having. *Montay: Alright, another shot for me. (Montay scored a hoop as the lighting change the score to 3-0) *Josesito: Let's play some more. (Montay pass the ball to Josesito as they played for 20 minutes as their scores are up to 99) *Esequiel: We must win the game. *Shippo: Yeah! *Esequiel: I will score right ahead. (Esequiel try making the score by jumping, but the lighting kills the ball and the rock score) *Esequiel: Ah! It's disappeared! *Montay: What happen to it? *Shippo: Where's the rock? *Josesito: It burned. I don't know where that lighting come from? *Montay: Um....... up there. (At the Internet World space, the portal to Paulet Island was making the lighting which is revealed to be Captain Compudata) *Compudata: Ha, ha, ha, They will never find out. (Back at Paulet Island) *Montay: What is that? *Shippo: I don't know, but I feel something may be bad. (Captain Compudata arrives at the basketball court) *Esequiel: Woah, what is that? *Compudata: Hahahahahahahahaha. Esequiel the Tickle Inventor. *Esequiel: What? How did he know my name? *Montay: Who are you? And where did you came from? *Compudata: My name is Captain Compudata. I came from the Internet World to stop you. *Shippo: Hey, he lives in the Internet World. *Josesito: This must be a new enemy were facing. *Compudata: So? I am planning to destroy your presence island and take over Antarctica. *Esequiel: This island belongs to me. I rule this island now. *Compudata: Baby penguins....those baby penguins i never met. *Montay: What kind of robot is he? *Josesito: He is somewhat a robot with a computer head. *Compudata: So, we are ready to fight? *Esequiel: Yes, just because you destroyed by ball. *Compudata: Oh yes, i destroyed your ball. *Shippo: It is us four heroes who will stop you before you can do any damage to our precious homeland! *Compudata: Well, well, well. Any names? *Montay: I'm Montay. *Shippo: I'm Shippo. *Josesito: And i'm Josesito. *Compudata: Good of you. *Shippo: We are the protectors of our homelands. *Compudata: Protectors? I don't think you protected Paulet Island at all you little chicks. *Esequiel: Little Chicks? We should start fighting. *Compudata: Start fighting? How about *use ice blast* THIS! (Esequiel jumped as he started to fight Captain Compudata) *Montay: Alright Esequiel, the battle has started. (Montay join in the fight. Montay punches Compudata's body) *Compudata: Have a taste of this! *punches Montay* *Montay: Ow! *get hit by a basketball hoop* *Shippo: Montay! You little icetard. (Shippo slams on Captain Compudata's head) *Compudata: You monster. *use charger blast on the court* *Josesito: What are you doing to the court? *Compudata: I'm destroying it from you. *Josesito: Oh no you don't. (Josesito jumps and punches Captain Compudata's head) *Compudata: Nice one Josesito. But you're not finish. *Shippo: I hope you leave him alone! (Shippo joins in with the attack on Captain Compudata) *Compudata: No! You fool. (Josesito started to fight Captain Compudata as Captain Compudata hit his head to the ground) *Esequiel: Josesito. *Josesito: No........Montay.....go. (Montay goes super saiyan and fight Captain Compudata) *Montay: You're paying for this! (Montay fights Captain Compudata, but unable to defeat him when Compudata punches Montay's belly to the ground and return to his original form) *Esequiel: No Montay! *Shippo: He's defeated. What can we do? *Esequiel: Captain Compudata. Give respect now! *Shippo: Yeah! You will pay for doing that to our friend! *Compudata: You're friend? *shoot a laser to Shippo* *Esequiel: No! (A adelie penguin arrives to kick Captain Compudata's body) *Compudata: Ouch! What is that for? *???: Leave the kids alone. You want to fight me? *Compudata: Yes. *???: Let me see what you got? (The adelie penguin started to fight Captain Compudata) *Esequiel: Shippo get up. *Shippo: Yes, that was hurt. Including my feathers. *Esequiel: Look! He has come to save us. (The adelie penguin kicks Captain Compudata's face and becomes defeated) *???: Yes! You lose this time. *Compudata: No! You little monster. I will come back and stop me at the Internet World! (Captain Compudata opens up a portal and return to the Internet World) *Esequiel: We did it! *Montay: We won this time. *Josesito: He saved us all. *???: Kids, you are safe for now. What is this place? *Esequiel: This is the basketball court. And your in Paulet Island. *???: Paulet Island? Hey, i remember this place. *Josesito: You do? *???: Yes, i am trying to look for my long-lost brother here. *Josesito: Yeah, i lost my brother too, a long time ago. *???: You keep that in mind. *Montay: Josesito, you have a brother? *Josesito: Yes, his eyes......he looks familiar. *???: That voice is coming from your mouth. *Josesito: What? *Esequiel: What do you mean? I'm Esequiel. *???: Esequiel, it's you and you're a chick again. *Esequiel: Yeah, i'm wanting to live forever here. *Montay: He lives here all year. *Shippo: I live in Snowy Plains with my daddy all year round. *???: Yeah, Snow Hill Island is the emperor colony home. *Montay: So? What brings you here? *???: To return to Paulet Island. *Josesito: Okay, we are here right now to talk. *???: Yes, i have seen any of you penguins. *Esequiel: Who are you and what is your name? *???: My name is Christian. I have been shipped away to Paulet Island many years ago. I finally came back to see any of you guys saving the world. *Josesito: Christian? Is that you? *Christian: Who are you too? *Josesito: I'm Josesito. I can't believe. *Christian: I found my brother..........Wait, it's Josesito! *Josesito: *hug his brother* Christian you're back. *Christian: It's nice to meet you again little brother. How did you turn back into a chick? *Josesito: It's a long story. Meet Esequiel. *Christian: Wow, Esequiel never had glasses before and who is this adelie penguin chick with a yellow mouth? *Montay: I just said it. I'm Montay. *Shippo: My name is Shippo if you wanna know. *Christian: It's nice to meet you all. I was worried about you guys when that robotic monster came to the island. *Josesito: How did you came to the island? *Shippo: Yeah, how did you come here? *Christian: I will tell you how i first returned to the island, where Paulet Island used to be. (Flashback starts where Josesito and Christian are chicks) *Christian: It been a long story, many many years ago when me and Josesito have the fun times together. *Joselito: Josesito and Christian. *Christian: Father? *Mora: Josesito, listen to your father. *Josesito: Yes. *Joselito: So my boys, everything is peaceful there. Good times, bad times, and anything stuff like that. *Christian: I always have to listen to my younger brother. *Josesito: Christian, you're my big brother. *Christian: We will always be together. (Far from the place, Esequiel was wrtiting on the rocks, and being mad) *Esequiel: That Josesito, he has a brother to protect from him. I'll get those two. *smash rock* (Flashback pause) *Esequiel: I have been naughty around when Josesito was being a bully. *Christian: I would have cared for my brother. *Shippo: Wow. Times must have been difficult when you three were kids. *Christian: Let me tell you something about the bad things that happen in Paulet Island. *Shippo: Go ahead and tell us, then. (Flashback continues when a storm on Paulet Island arrives with an earthquake occuring) *Christian: When there was an earthquake, everything on the island is breaking apart and a crack split the group together on the beach. I was trap on a cliff when the cliff started to break and shipped away to lose my brother. *Josesito: Noooooooo!!!!!! (At night, a memory for Christian was held at night) *Christian: Everyone made a memory for me like a funeral. Ever since i was gone when the island started changes. We we're lucky that Adélie Inventions Corp didn't get split apart. *Joselito: With the lost of Christian. Our island has lost hope for the Great 'Guin. He is known to be the Adélie God that will help us all with the new changed island. (Everyone pray for Christian except Esequiel to his rival ways) *Esequiel: I'm lucky that Christian is gone and he don't have to be mean to me ever again. *Timo: Esequiel. *Esequiel: Dad? *Timo: We lost a hero. There is no hope and Josesito is one of the guards now. *Lucrecia: I hope you're not the same as Christian. *Esequiel: Yes mom. *Christian: And then everyone still pray for me. (Flashback pause) *Montay: That was sad. Tell us more. Where have you been? *Shippo: When the iceberg you were on split from the land, where did it take you? *Christian: It wasn't an iceberg. It's a huge piece of rock that taken me somewhere. (The flashback continues in the morning on a rock where Christian is standing) *Christian: Man, where is the land? What is this place? Land! (Christian swim his rock and arrive at Cape Colbeck) *Christian: Finally, a new home for me. *???: Hello there. Are you lost? *Christian: Yes. Shipwrecked and lost my family. *???: Don't worry, my name is Bore. I will take care of you. *Christian: Alright Bore. My new dad. *Norry: Bore, why are you taking care of a chick? *Bore: Our son got eaten by a skua two months ago. I'm adopting this one. *Christian: Yeah, i'm your new son. *Bore: And i'm your new father. Come on boy. *throw the fish to the ground* Catch that fish! *Christian: *run after it* Thank you! *eat the fish* It's good. *Bore: And i will train you to fight if you want to stop the skuas and the predators. *Christian: I will. (Christian narrates the story as he and his father train to fight for many years before becoming a adult) *Christian: I trained and trained for the fight. We don't have time to dance as we fight for the training. (In the present time, Christian is now an adult and ready to travel) *Christian: Alright guys, i'm leaving for a new home. *Bore: Alright son, you will take care and watch out for the leopard seals. *Christian: When four penguins were saving the world, i saw two familiar faces. I sense it. It's at Paulet Island. *Norry: Okay, you must go to Paulet Island for help. *Christian: Yes mom and dad. I'm going on a adventure. *Bore: You're swimming? (A thunder shock caused on Paulet Island) *Christian: What is that sound? I have to swim back to Paulet Island. *Bore: Go ahead sonny boy. Enjoy meeting your younger brother Josesito. *Christian: *swim to the ocean* Goodbye dad! *Norry: Bye son. *Christian: I was ready to swim to Paulet Island when i arrive there. A portal open and i have to get back on the land. (Christian arrive back on Paulet Island and kick Captain Compudata's head) *Christian: I came when you guys are in danger. Captain Compudata escaped out of nowhere. (Flashback ends) *Esequiel: Wow, nice backstory. *Christian: That was good. I'm back in Paulet Island. *Esequiel: Yes, my parents passed away when you were gone. *Josesito: Our parents passed away too. *Montay: Pass away? Pass a new home? *Christian: No. Go to Heaven. I have new parents back in Cape Colbeck. *Montay: Hey. Cape Colbeck. It's far from Cape Adare, the rival of the land. *Christian: So Esequiel and Josesito, how did you all turn back into chicks? *Esequiel: Follow me to my tickle lab. *Christian: Sure. (At Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Christian: Wow, nice tickle lab you got. *Montay: Hey, where are the tickle torments? *Esequiel: I'm charging them since they are on low battery. This Adult Changer 8000 will turn you back into a chick. *Christian: Yes, i want to go back with Josesito. *Esequiel: Yes, be like us. *use his Adult Changer 8000 and turn Christian back into a chick* *Christian: Wow, i feel like a chick again. *Esequiel: It's another form of a penguin which is called a baby. *Montay: Esequiel, we don't have time to chit chat. We have to go to the Adélie Inventions Corp. *Shippo: Yeah, Captain Compudata has hacked into the Internet World. *Josesito: Come on. We have another emergency. *Christian: Internet World? *Esequiel: I'll show you when we get there. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo, Josesito and Christian left the tickle lab and head over to the Adélie Inventions Corp) *Adélie Inventions Corp Speaker: Welcome Esequiel. *Esequiel: Hello sir. *Christian: Wow, this place has improved over the years, like a factory. *Josesito: It does look like a factory. *Worker #1: Hey guys, where do you want to go? *Esequiel: We have to go back to the Internet World. *Worker #1: The Internet World? You already went there yesterday. *Montay: No, a virus enter the world and we have to stop it. *Christian: I'm going with them to destroy the virus. *Worker #2: Alright. *Worker #3: Follow me. (A slingshot was set up as Esequiel, Montay, Shippo, Josesito and Christian get on) *Esequiel: Hey Christian. You're coming with us and i will show you the Internet World. *Christian: Thanks. *Worker #1: Are we ready? *Worker #2: Yes. The screen is the portal to enter the Internet World. *Montay: Okay, now. *Shippo: It's about time. (Worker #1 pull the slingshot) *Josesito: Shoot! *Worker #1: *let go of the slingshot as Esequiel, Montay, Shippo, Josesito and Christian enter the screen which is a portal* Have fun! MORE TO COME Next: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 5: Future Takeover/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep